The Dance Begins
by Ms.MaraJade
Summary: Sequel to my story, “Midnight Interlude.” Nanny arranges a banquet to introduce Princess Allura to a prospective suitor. Rated T to be safe for some minor curses.
1. Chapter 1 Preparations

_Author's Notes:_ I received many comments from so many wonderful reviewers asking for more. I apologize that it took so long to conjure this little tale. There are some qualities from the comics I could not resist including in my story. Additionally, I found conflicting information on the origins of our beloved Voltron pilots. Having them all come from Earth seemed the easiest way to keep the story flowing. I apologize if this opens any can of worms. I hope again that I am doing justice to the characters and the show.

As always, no flames please. However, I am grateful for constructive criticism that will help to develop my skills further as a writer.

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. I make no money. I only write about what I enjoy.

_Summary:_ Sequel to my story, "Midnight Interlude." Nanny arranges a banquet to introduce Princess Allura to a prospective suitor. Rated T to be safe for some minor curses.

The Dance Begins

Chapter 1 – Preparations

Princess Allura paused in her distracted pacing. Her eyes cast to the mirror. It was the one place she refused to look until now. She didn't want to see the twists in her hair and the small rhinestones that had been arranged neatly about her head. She had no desire to view how her long, blonde hair was loosely curled and draped carefully over her shoulders. She couldn't bear to witness the gentle blue color of the dress and how it reflected into her eyes. She had no wish to observe the shimmer in the fabric that was silky and elegant.

She hated how her body fit the gown flawlessly and the long sleeves were the perfect length. The small cascade of material near her wrists fell in gentle waves. The skirts were not so full she couldn't sit, but they were not so tight she couldn't move either. The skirts fell lightly to the floor, the lacing of the trim scrapping delicately. She touched gently one of the intricately embroidered flowers on the corset-style bodice near her ribs. The gown was a work of Nanny's superior craftsmanship. The servant had her talents, and dressmaking was at the top of her skills.

Allura closed her eyes suddenly. She had hoped there would have been something wrong with the dress. She hoped her hair would have been unruly and disobedient to Nanny's playing. She wanted something to be out of place. She wanted something to be wrong with her. She was not dressed this way for Keith, and it felt so terribly wrong. She squeezed her hands into fists and felt the calluses.

Her heart fluttered with the memory of her midnight wandering through the castle when Keith took her hands in his, acknowledging the marks as strength to her character. Before falling asleep many nights, she still experienced in her daydreams the kiss they shared so many nights ago. Her memories were one of the few places where she was safe and alone and could smile with the freedom her heart felt.

Allura suddenly opened her eyes as the familiar emotions began to surface. She forced them away yet again. It had been two weeks since that night. Since then, she had worn her façade with the practice of a monarch that would have made Nanny proud.

The princess remembered that she promised Keith to meet her in the caverns the following night after dinner. That meeting never happened. Nanny had announced during dinner that she and Coran had invited Prince Dirin from the planet Fedmar to Arus. Keith and Allura knew then they had to stay apart for a while longer, until the prince's visit was over. It was the only way they could think of protecting their feelings. They feared if Nanny found out, she would write a marriage proposal to the prince that Allura could not refuse and Coran would undoubtedly approve.

The princess looked to the tiny scars and rough skin on her hands, using the distraction as a reminder of who she really was. Nanny had hidden every other flaw. Even the small scar on her cheek was hidden somewhere under a thin layer of blush. Allura touched her finger lightly on the blemish. She remembered the day from her childhood when she insisted she could jump off her swing just like the servant boys did in the castle playground. She got the height and speed she needed to out-jump them all. At the moment she released her grip on the swing, the bow in the back of her dress snagged into the chain. Instead of gracefully flying and landing as she knew she was capable of doing, she landed hard on the dirt, her cheek finding the only lousy rock within a ten-foot radius.

"Princess, it's almost time!" Nanny said smiling as she hurried out of the adjourning room. In her hands, she held a silver chain. On the end of the chain was a light blue pendant designed in the royal seal of Arus.

Allura lowered her hand from her face, the memories of her childhood injury broken from her thoughts. She had to try one last time. "Nanny, this dinner is entirely unnecessary."

The servant snorted as she brought the chain around Allura's neck, securing it in the back. It was yet another perfectly placed ornament. The necklace was centered on her chest bone, equally spaced between her neck and her carefully covered bosom. Even when showing Allura off, Nanny was overly discreet. "Princess, it's time for you to stop running around with those Earth boys, risking your life needlessly."

"It's my choice," the princess defended.

Nanny grabbed Allura's hand, in a grip that acted as both a caution and a plead. "You cannot be flying around in some piece of machinery endangering yourself. You're the only ruler this planet has. Those military men have no business allowing you to be flying beside them. Their training is far different from yours. You belong here in the castle, watching from the command room."

The princess pulled her hand free. "We are a team, Nanny. If one link gets broken, the defense of this planet could be in jeopardy."

"That's why Prince Dirin would be ideal for you. He has an acclaimed military record. He will take your place in the Blue Lion and you won't need to risk yourself any further. You can then concentrate on the important things of a monarchy."

"Defending it is important," Allura said frustrated.

"It's destroying you, Princess!" Nanny shouted now, her patience finally faltering over the recurring conversation. "I don't know how many times I can argue this. Slowly, it's taking away your hands. Those scars are the work of evil. You should not be losing your beauty and your charm. Men don't want reptile skin touching them. They want a woman's softness. If you don't find a husband before that Lion damages you completely, the throne of Arus will be lost."

"Maybe losing the throne is what's best," the princess replied solemnly.

Nanny grabbed Allura by the shoulders. Her face was mere inches from hers. An angry fire blazed in her eyes. She hated it when the princess spoke like this. "Don't you ever say that! You're the last chance this monarchy has to survive. So help me, I will find a proper prince for you."

"I don't need a prince to lead this planet," Allura sighed tiredly. She fought against the emotions she had for Keith once again. It seemed they constantly threatened to surface, and with Nanny in this kind of rant, the worst thing Allura could do was betray her growing affections for the Voltron commander.

"You need a royal husband for a royal heir," Nanny told her more calmly, releasing her grasp on the princess. "That is the only way to keep the monarchy alive."

The princess closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on how this battle of words had been going on for nearly four years, since she turned sixteen. It seemed no matter how old she grew or how mature she became, Nanny was determined to keep the monarchy from fading into existence. There was nothing Allura could say to change that, and if she spoke of Keith now, Nanny would stand as his judge, jury, and executioner.

"Let's get you to Prince Dirin," the servant offered gently.

Allura took one last look in the mirror. The path she chose was not meant to be easy. She hoped she could dissuade Dirin from being interested. It was more than just a secret relationship at risk. A partnership with this prince could very well break up the Voltron force. She could not allow that. The bond among the five of them was beyond a friendship. They were the very soul of Voltron.

_Gods above,_ she pleaded silently,_ please keep the five of us together._

_--- --- --- --- ---_

"I don't like this one bit," Lance said, throwing the book he had been absently flipping through onto the table. He got up from the chair he had been occupying. For the tenth time, he pulled at the collar of the stiff shirt Nanny prepared for him. Damn, he hated formalwear. The overly-starched shirt was just the start of his complaints. The knee-length jacket was slightly too tight, and he couldn't move his arms naturally. The only thing pleasant about it was the deep, blue shade of color, but that was not near-enough to get him to happily wear the outfit.

Pidge nervously tinkered with a broken datapad. He tried not to think about the tight boots he wore or how they had been shined so he could see the pain on his face every time he glanced down. His light, brown jacket was a bit too big, and he found himself fidgeting with the sleeves every so often. He had tried to fold them back, but then he looked too much like a kid. He resorted instead to leaving them unfolded, but he kept fussing anyway. "Maybe Prince Dirin won't like the princess. Then, we won't have to worry about it."

Hunk snorted. He was trying not to fuss with his hair. He felt naked without the headband. Having it brushed back and set was driving him mad. The dark, brown jacket he wore was tight around his chest, and he found it was most comfortable to leave the jacket unbuttoned. He silently dared the overbearing governess to complain about it. She would find him no longer the gentle giant he was rumored to be. "Nanny and Coran have no right to change things. We're established as a team."

Keith raised his eyes to his friends. He had been standing against the wall with his arms crossed, immersed in thoughts. He worked hard to keep his eyes from staring too long at the princess when anyone was around. He consciously went through every day as though nothing had changed. He barely had any time anyway to think about Princess Allura beyond the leader she was. They had kept busy distributing rations to the people of Arus while they continued to wait out Zarkon and Lotor's next attack. And, Nanny kept the princess busier than usual by brushing her up on royal etiquette. Keith knew that if he and Allura found any private time together, it would be brief and risky. Their only consolation now was that they finally admitted their feelings to each other.

Keith adjusted his crossed arms. He shifted his thoughts back to the present and tried not to think about the thick, leather band that was holding his long hair in an unnatural ponytail. His black jacket also had the same problem as Lance's. The material was stiff and slightly tight. His concern was that if something happened and they needed to act, they were left with tearing the carefully tailored clothing to shreds for mobility. Part of him suspected the uncomfortable clothing was Nanny's quiet way of retaliating against them for allowing Princess Allura to risk herself in battle.

The commander pushed aside his complaints about the impractical clothing. He was trying to keep his concentration on meeting the prince. He was trying to keep himself composed, as a leader should be. It was going to take a great amount of concentration to keep from betraying the slightest hint that he loved Allura.

"They are trying to keep the line to the throne of Arus from ending," Keith answered. His voice conveyed calm logic, but his heart splintered at the traitorous words coming from his lips. "The princess is of the age where she needs to consider an heir. Nanny is tired of waiting for her to look for herself. But, Princess Allura won't take the time to do so because she wants to keep her people safe."

"You sound just like them, Keith," Lance started anew, "You can't possibly think this is a good idea."

The commander lowered his eyes again. He had to keep his emotions concealed. He couldn't even risk letting his closest friends know, at least not yet. "I didn't say I agree with it. I just understand their objectives."

Pidge pushed the datapad aside. "I don't, and I never will."

"There's no law that says we have to allow this guy to take the princess' place," Hunk offered. "I say we just give him the cold shoulder and hope he takes the hint."

"We have to go through with this," Keith answered. "We need to let Nanny know that she can't shuffle us around in a moment of convenience. The princess believes that Voltron chose each of us for a reason. We have to convince Prince Dirin the same."

A knock on the door stopped the conversation. Coran entered the room and assessed the pilots. He was impressed with how well Nanny got them cleaned up. He almost didn't recognize them, as they were finally wearing something of the Arus formalwear. Their casual scruffiness was replaced with the appearance of courtly subjects. The long jackets gave each of them an air of stature. They were given boots that were cleaned and shined. The informality of their everyday attire had passed onto their attitudes. Being forced into formalwear turned the ragtag band of pilots into a group of respectable men. Coran could get used to seeing them this way.

"Prince Dirin is awaiting your presence in the ballroom," the advisor announced. "Dinner will be served shortly."

"Thank you, Coran," Keith replied.

"Commander, if I may have a word with you," the advisor requested gently.

Keith looked to the others. "Go on ahead. I'll be down shortly."

Pidge and Hunk left the room with Lance lagging behind, making a scene of tugging at his shirt.

"Nanny means well, but sometimes she takes things too far," Coran started after he was sure there was no one around. "The prince is a fine gentleman, but I feel as you and the princess do. Voltron embodies some unexplainable influence. In many of the ancient stories I have found, Voltron was thought to choose its pilots."

Keith nodded his understanding. "You could have easily said this in front of the others."

Coran smiled as though he knew more than he appeared. "The stories also speak of a connection between the pilots. Sometimes it's a bond of family or friendship. Sometimes it's a bond of hearts."

The commander maintained his calm exterior. He decided silence was the best alternate. It would neither incriminate nor contradict. He tried to think of any time in the last two weeks when he or Allura could have possibly let their emotions spill free. But, no such incident came to mind. She barely had any time to just sit with any of them. Nanny kept her under a more rigid schedule than she usually did.

Coran took a quiet breath, certain that the commander's silence was, in part, to protect the princess. "The spirit of Princess Allura's father objects to any other pilot in the Blue Lion." His brown eyes held Keith strongly. "You need to protect her. Your intentions can never be anything less than noble."

"I don't understand this lecture," the commander explained. "I have been nothing but loyal and protective since our orders from Galaxy Garrison sent us here."

Coran smiled. "King Alfor knows that. Just remember what I said."

Keith watched the advisor turn and leave. He remained in the empty room, hands now balled into fists. He knew he didn't betray Allura or his feelings for her. Coran was simply probing for confirmation of a suspicion. Taking a calming breath, Keith turned to the window in the room. Dusk had fallen over the castle. His Black Lion out in the distance remained a constant sentry upon its pedestal.

He reached into the inside pocket of the tailored jacket and took out his key to the Black Lion. He ran a fingertip over the design, tracing the ancient symbols. _Her father knows_, he suddenly realized. Coran was merely a messenger. King Alfor approved of Allura piloting the Blue Lion. The ghostly king was using Coran to test Keith's intentions.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner and a Dance

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. I make no money. I only write about what I enjoy.

Chapter 2 – Dinner and a Dance

Soft music resonated in the ballroom from a melody recorder. The room was filled with an invisible orchestra playing through a series of hidden speakers. The strings of the instruments were gentle. The other instruments supplied a flowing accompaniment. The harmony was neither too strong nor too quiet. The rhythm of the songs being played allowed for slow, formal dancing from a time long past.

Keith caught up to the others before they entered the room.

"Everything okay?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," the commander replied. "Coran just wanted to run through some final protocol with me."

Pidge adjusted his glasses. "Anything we should be aware of?"

Keith shook his head. "Nothing to worry about. Just keep firm on the concept that we stay together."

A visible sigh of relief surged through the Voltron Force. Moving as one, they passed through the elaborate doors, amazed to see the ballroom lit up in its entirety for the first time. There were tapestries decorating the walls. One of the tapestries was a design of a garden that was long destroyed. Colors burst from every inch of the woven material. Flowers and trees were the focal points. The botany was of many species that none of the Earthen pilots had ever observed. Lavender orchids dripped off a willow-like tree. Sunflower-like blossoms laid out a path in the garden. Flowers that looked like daffodils climbed up the trunks of white-barked trees.

Another tapestry on the opposite wall was a depiction of the original Castle of Lions. Deep green forestry surrounded the gray-stone castle. A cloudless blue sky filled the horizon. The five Lions stood at sentry markers around the top of the castle. It was another scene of a time long past.

The pilots looked about the room in curiosity and awe. Lance was studying the tapestries. Hunk and Pidge fixed their eyes on the chandeliers, their inquisitiveness for the technology of the lighting piquing their interest.

The small chandeliers hung above the four corners of the dance floor. Crystal shards sparkled under the color-changing light hidden in the center. Teardrop prism shapes mingled with fragile shimmering twists. The reflection from the chandeliers left speckles of rainbows over the entire ballroom.

Moving further into the room, the fireplace crackled gently. The flames reflected a soft, ginger glow. Warmth from the fire permeated the vast room, leaving no trace of any nightly chill. Sweet aroma from the burning wood gave a pleasant heaviness to the air. Keith forced his eyes away from the fireplace, the concealed location where the last mementoes of Allura's parents were stored. It was yet another secret he had with the princess.

"We never got to know this luxury for the entire seven-plus months we've been here," Lance whispered to Keith.

"We're not royalty," the commander responded.

"No, we just save their asses," Lance replied.

Keith turned to his second-in-command, but the pilot was already catching up with Hunk and Pidge. The pilot of the Black Lion took a silent breath. They were soldiers. They were doing their job. Rewards were not part of their job description. When they received rewards and gratitude, it was something they took as an honor, not a necessity.

Studying the tapestry of the garden, Keith cooled down his unspoken argument. Lance had every right to be angry. They did a damn good job of keeping Arus safe. The people of the planet recognized their efforts but didn't have the materialistic means to show their gratitude. Smiles and cheers were the usual thanks they received because it was what the people could afford to give.

The Voltron Force was never given this kind of reception because Nanny had some unspoken grudge against them. In the servant's eyes, they were nothing more than troublemakers. They were bad influences on the princess. They were the downfall of the monarchy. Nanny was grateful every time they sent Lotor and Zarkon's forces away. Her respect for them came from their abilities as soldiers, not as friends to Allura.

Thinking of the princess, the commander turned to the center of the room now. Coran had made his way to Prince Dirin and had opened up a quiet conversation. Keith narrowed his vision to the man who was the reason for all this pomp and circumstance. He scrutinized the prince who was vying for not only Princess Allura's affections but also her position on the Voltron Force.

Dirin was a man of average height with a toned physique. His silken tan shirt accentuated the muscle in his arms. The long, floor-length vest was made from a velvet-like material and matched his black pants. Crimson embroidery decorated the sleeves of the shirt and the lapel of the vest. Keith assessed that the trim was the traditional designs of the ranking nobles on Fedmar.

Prince Dirin laughed at some joke Coran had offered. He was sincerely enjoying whatever conversation he was having with the royal advisor. The smile on his face was easy and genuine. The prince's light, brown hair hung free around the nape of his neck. His green eyes were taking in Coran's company while simultaneously taking a quick inspection of the pilots.

Keith looked about to his three friends. They had taken strategic points in the room. Lost in their own thoughts and whatever in the room caught their interest, they had also moved into positions that allowed them to assess the prince from different angles. For a moment, the commander was quite impressed with his team. It was a basic tactic, and they pulled it off without suspicion. The maneuver was flawless and quick.

Now, it was Keith's turn to step forth as the authority figure of the pilots. He walked with confidence toward Coran and Dirin.

"Good evening, Coran," Keith said.

The advisor stopped his conversation with the prince. He nodded in greeting. "Commander, this is Prince Dirin."

Turning to the prince, Coran continued, "Prince Dirin, this is the commander of the Voltron Force, Keith. He pilots the Black Lion."

The prince turned and bowed slightly. "I'm honored. I've heard a lot about you."

"Interesting," Keith replied attempting humor to ease the tension. "There are no tabloids on Arus."

That brought another genuine smile from Dirin. "What can I say? Your reputation precedes you. You're part of the legend of the five Earth pilots who resurrected a long-dead defender. You've single-handedly brought fairy tales back to the galaxy."

Keith glanced to the other pilots. They had quietly made their way to where he was. "I can't take that credit. We," he paused to emphasize his friends to the prince, "were only following the orders given to us."

"You're too humble," Dirin said. He brought his eyes to the other pilots. "You must be Lance," he said looking to the second-in-command.

Lance raised an eyebrow skeptically. "That would be correct."

"It was a matter of eliminating the obvious," the prince explained. "I instantly recognized Hunk and Pidge from the descriptions in the reports I was given. Figuring out you and Keith was a little trickier as I wanted to see for myself the differences in your personalities."

The pilot of the Red Lion crossed his arms over his chest. "That's great detective work, Sherlock Holmes."

"I'm afraid I don't understand the reference," Dirin said.

"It's the fictional hero character from a series of Earth mystery stories," Pidge offered. He straightened his glasses, keeping his focus off his shiny boots. The prisms of the chandeliers kept reflecting on his boots, and it was really annoying him.

"I see now," Dirin nodded. "We have a similar character on Fedmar."

"Well, it seems that the five of you do not need me to get acquainted," Coran offered. "I will leave you to discuss your interests while I check in on the princess."

"Thank you, Coran." The prince bowed his head in acknowledgement, watching the advisor make his way out of the ballroom.

"So, what kinds of vehicles have you piloted?" Hunk asked, just trying to find some topic he could tolerate. He figured vehicle schematics were a safe start.

Dirin seemed to brighten at the question. "One-man fighters mostly. I'm not sure if you're familiar with a Condor-Fighter."

"Your technology is not known to any of us," Keith said.

Dirin pulled out a small device from a hidden pocket. He tapped a button, and a palm-sized holograph displayed in his hand. "This is a Condor-Fighter. Its wingspan is approximately seven meters across; nose to tail is approximately ten meters. It carries twin turbolaser cannons, one under each wing and a small arsenal of air grenades under its belly. She boasts standard shielding with the ability to manipulate the shields as needed in battle, and she has the capability for hyperspace jumps. Condors are mostly used for our local defense. However, we do take them out as needed to aid our sister planets."

"Well, flying one of the Lions is not like a fighter ship or a plane of any kind," Lance explained. "There's no way to describe it other than there is some kind of trust that is greater than any pilot and his craft. You don't just trust yourself or your ship. You have to trust everyone that's part of the team."

"I'm sure in time, I will experience this trust," Dirin said confidently, shutting down the holograph and returning the player to his pocket. He looked about the pilots for a moment. "Please tell me about Princess Allura, from your perspectives."

The Voltron pilots glanced at each other for a moment. Keith was trying to figure out how to talk about her so openly without giving away his true feelings. He was sure that Prince Dirin would not be the last suitor Nanny would try to throw at her, and he had better start thinking of how to discuss this for the future.

"She's stubborn," Lance started, breaking Keith's thoughts. "Once her mind is made up on something, there's no changing it."

"She doesn't take no for an answer," Pidge added.

Hunk spoke this time. "Her people mean more to her than her own life."

"But, what about her safety?" Dirin asked. "Don't you want her protected and free from danger?"

Keith now knew how to approach this conversation. "Princess Allura is very determined to help her people," he started. "She doesn't like being held back from doing what is right. She will disobey a direct order in a heartbeat if she truly believes it will benefit someone in trouble. Her passion for her planet runs deep. We trust her implicitly whether we're flying together or following her decisions as a leader. When we are Voltron, there is a bond among the five of us that is unbreakable. As the commander, I can honestly say that losing her from the Blue Lion would be a disservice to her planet."

"She won't easily give up her position as pilot of the Blue Lion," Lance concluded. "We won't easily give her up."

"Then, I am confused as to why I was asked here," Dirin offered.

Coran's voice suddenly filled the vast ballroom before Lance could fire back his comments. "May I present to you Her Majesty, Princess Allura, sovereign of Arus."

The pilots and prince turned to the large doorway to see Nanny ushering Princess Allura into the ballroom. The servant led the princess through the ornamental doorway. Then, the princess stopped while Nanny hurried toward the kitchen to help the servants with the meal.

The princess stood motionless for a moment as her eyes fell upon her friends. She had never seen them look so different. She barely recognized any of them. Her eyes took in each of them for a moment.

Pidge didn't look like the kid he normally did. He looked older than his sixteen years showed. The formal attire made him seem taller and stockier. His curly hair that was usually full and unmanageable had been combed into a more flattened style. Allura was aware that his jaw was hanging slacked while his eyes looked upon her.

Hunk no longer possessed the scruffiness she always associated with a mechanic. His hair was brushed back and slicked in place. His sophisticated outfit accented his brawny arms. She realized that he kept his jacket unbuttoned to keep from tearing the luxurious material over his barrel chest. The Yellow Lion's pilot blushed shyly while his eyes passed over hers.

Despite the formal garment, Lance still was able to keep himself the dashing scoundrel of the group. Defying Nanny's instructions, he made sure to keep his hair in the casual scruffiness they all recognized. He was obviously uncomfortable and tugged at his collar at least twice while Allura was watching. The princess held in the laugh she wished to release. She never thought Lance would give up the Earthen jeans and leather jacket for anything.

Then, her eyes fell on Keith. Her breath caught. If she didn't know who he was, she would have presumed he was some kind of royalty. She had never seen his wild hair tamed. She was not against it, but she somehow preferred the rawness of it loose. The long jacket he wore gave him an air of leadership more so than the title of commander. Her eyes caught his. In his dark irises, there was a spark of something intense but gentle. Just as suddenly as the passion in his eyes rose, it was gone.

Allura directed her focus away from him. She could not allow the emotions to surface, not now. Her heart ached for the barest of glances in his direction again, but until she could keep the feelings subdued, she would have to bring her attention elsewhere.

Keith felt his eyes lingering over the princess as she entered the room. The blue gown reflected off her sapphire eyes. It was the most elegant thing he had ever seen her wear. Her hair was twisted and secured in a manner he never imagined. The rhinestones sparkled, giving off an unusual aura. He was lost in enchantment while looking upon her. He longed for just one moment alone with her to compliment her beauty, hold her in his arms, and kiss her breathless. Then, he shut off his emotions. They had grown too close to the surface. Looking upon her with his heart right now was too soon.

Coran closed his eyes for a moment and took a calming breath. King Alfor was not mistaken in his observations and now Coran knew as well. It would take a trained eye to notice, but he managed to catch the split-second passion between Keith and Allura. Had he not been watching them so closely, he would have missed it. They were doing well to hide it.

Opening his eyes, Coran knew he had to carry on along with his expected duties. He would not betray the choice his princess had made. He would have to accept that Arus' monarchy would never grow stronger under the partnership of another kingdom. Continuing with his obligation to escort Allura to the dance floor and personally introduce her, Coran hooked her arm in his. "You look stunning, Your Highness."

"Thank you, but please tell me this can stop," she whispered. "I'm not giving up the Blue Lion."

"We want you safe, Princess," he explained softly. "You are the last heir to the throne of Arus."

Allura sighed quietly. It was the same argument she's heard for too long. They were trying to protect her as they always had. "The throne is already dead, Coran. You can't keep what is already lost."

The advisor's eyes clouded for a moment as he walked her toward the others. She accepted the end of the monarchy with calm confidence. She believed her position was a mere figurehead, and now she was right. The decisions for Arus were made among all of them. They were a small democracy, offering ideas and ruling out the least effective ones. She merely put her name to the documents so they would be official.

In Coran's silence, Allura thought that, perhaps, he was finally coming to his senses.

"Please just listen to the proposition that Prince Dirin has to offer," Coran finally answered. "He has a grand military we could use to help Voltron defend Arus."

Princess Allura lowered her eyes. She believed the argument was useless and there was no convincing Coran otherwise. Nobody had attempted to put a stop to the evening. Nanny had wanted an excuse for a grand banquet. Dirin's visit was giving her just that excuse. Allura had made up her mind now. She was not giving up the Blue Lion.

Coran saw the fire of determination erupt in Allura's eyes. He felt somewhat guilty for having to play such games with her. However, he could not bring forth now that he was aware of her growing devotion to Keith. His best chance to give them their opportunity to be together was to let her fight her own battle tonight.

"Your Highness," Coran said addressing the prince as released Allura's arm.

Dirin took Allura's hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand while dropping to one knee. "It is a pleasure, Princess."

Allura curtsied for the prince. She could still act the part of a proper princess, even if she didn't like it anymore "Thank you."

She slipped her hand free from him and greeted each of her friends. Her spirits suddenly brightened now that she was in close proximity to them. "You all look so wonderful," she said unable to hide her smile. "I nearly didn't recognize you."

"Wow," Pidge whispered bowing before her. He suddenly forgot about the pain in his feet for a moment.

Hunk just blushed again as he bowed. His hair flopped in his face, and there was something normal about it.

"Nice," Lance said. He winked at Allura with the roguish smile only he could perform. Then, he took his turn bowing with an exaggerated flourish and finished with another tug to his collar.

The princess smiled at the three of them. It was natural and pleasant to be in their presence. They were long friends and comrades in a way far beyond the ability to fight. Their bond grew from an unexplainable tie they experienced when they were united as Voltron.

Princess Allura brought her eyes to Keith.

"We are glad that our presence meets your expectations," he said.

Allura caught the formal tone in his voice. He was struggling with seeing her in this setting as much as she was with him. She had no choice but to keep protocol for now.

"I'm always grateful for your presence," she answered. "You're all dear friends."

Nanny came out of the kitchen just then ushering the servants to their assignments. She hurried to the wooden floor, believing that Allura was holding her attention on the wrong man. "Princess, you should have a dance with Prince Dirin. It would be a nice start while we finish preparing dinner."

Keith looked between the prince and princess. "We should talk further later."

Allura watched the dark-haired commander turn and make his way towards the table. Her eyes caught Nanny's. There was no mistaking that the adoptive mother was issuing a direct order under the guise of politeness. The princess forced aside her regret over Keith and the others being convinced to walk away. She looked to Dirin. Allura took a breath and forced herself to remember the courtly rituals she had been taught before the monarchy was reduced to rubble. She knew Keith would understand it was only a formality. They knew many obstacles would be in their path. Dancing with royalty was one of many such obstacles.

Prince Dirin bowed formally before her. Allura curtsied in response. One of his hands held her waist, the other clasped her hand gently. After a moment, they found the slow rhythm of the orchestral music. They gracefully stepped in a formal waltz around the dance floor.

Hunk and Pidge found their places at the table. They sat and started discussing their usual topics of hardware, software, and mechanics. It was their comfort zone. When they were out of their element, they fell into what they knew.

Lance stood by the table, far enough away from the dance floor and far enough away from his friends. He watched Keith leave the dance floor as Allura and Dirin started their dance. He stared down the commander in the only way he knew. It was one of the few silent ways he learned to get his attention and let him know that he needed to talk at that moment.

Keith recognized the look from countless times in the past. He sighed quietly as he knew what to expect.

"You should have said something, Keith," Lance muttered.

The commander felt it was relatively safe to talk while they were near the dining table and away from the dance floor. He could not keep his eyes off Allura and Dirin. There was something graceful and beautiful about the way the two of them moved. It was what she had been raised and trained her entire life to do. It was a skill that was practically useless now. Her ability to pilot ancient technology and know battle strategies was doing more for her people than dancing in circles with royal figures.

"What should I have said?" Keith asked, fighting the inner voice that wanted to tell Dirin not to pursue her beyond a planetary alliance. It was screaming louder with every round Allura and Dirin made around the dance floor.

"'We are glad that our presence meets your expectations,'" Lance repeated. "Who the Hell talks like that to their friends?"

"It was the correct protocol."

"Are you really this dense?" Lance asked harshly. He gripped Keith's arm tightly, silently telling him to truly look at Allura. "Shut off the commander voice for one second and tell me what you really hear."

"I know what I hear," Keith shot back. He listened to how the voice in his head screamed without words but a sense of emotions and observations. Allura's sapphire eyes looked to Dirin as was etiquette for such a dance, but she was distant and elsewhere. Her body appeared to be leaning against the prince with the closeness the waltz expected, but the stiffness of her back said otherwise. There was no disgust in her over this current predicament. Instead there was a sense of duty, a forced kindness.

"I know she's not happy right now," he finalized.

"What else?" Lance pressed.

Keith spun to his friend. Lance had teased Keith for the past couple months about what he claimed to be an obvious attraction to the princess. "Not now. This is not the time or the place. Drop it."

"Fine," the Red Lion's pilot answered. "But, if we're her friends, then tonight we're doing a lousy job of it."

The commander took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Forget it," Lance shrugged. "Until Dirin realizes he's not going to be one of us, I can't help being on edge."

"He won't," Keith answered confidently. "We just have to allow the politics of the evening to take place so we don't lose Fedmar as an ally. Princess Allura will not allow the Blue Lion to be his."


	3. Chapter 3 The Gift from a Prince

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. I make no money. I only write about what I enjoy.

Chapter 3 – The Gift from a Prince

"So then, Princess Allura was all covered in mud from head to toe," Nanny finished with a big laugh. "It took me days to scrub her properly!"

Dirin smiled appreciatively at the stories the old servant had told about the beautiful princess sitting beside him. He glanced in Allura's direction, aware that her eyes stared at the near-empty plate before her. Her fragile face held no smile, and her cheeks were tinged in crimson embarrassment as her childhood was being unraveled before all of them.

Keith felt his hand knotted in a fist that he kept hidden under the table. He tried to think of some way to defend Allura without giving away his feelings. He had worded and reworded all kinds of things in his mind, but he could not reel in his emotions enough to sound like a mere commander. His eyes looked about the table. Nanny was purely amused. Princess Allura was shamed but holding her dignity with grace. Prince Dirin seemed to be honestly sympathetic to the princess. Lance's eyes held only daggers for Nanny. Hunk kept grabbing food to keep himself quiet. Pidge fumbled with the sleeves of his overcoat.

Coran finally broke up the servant's stories. "Nanny, I think dessert should be served now," he advised gently.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she said still smiling. She rushed from the table and hurried to the kitchen. "Coran, could you come and help me for a moment?"

With both the servant and the advisor gone, the remaining guests breathed a quiet sigh. Keith relaxed and looked about the table again. There was a visible sense of relief.

"Is Nanny always this…" Dirin paused trying to think of the right word, "obnoxious?" he asked softly.

Princess Allura broke a smile. Her eyes finally lifted, and she laughed. "That's not nice."

"And neither was embarrassing you," Dirin replied. "She just wanted to hear herself talk all night. None of us had any chance to say anything since our brief introduction earlier this evening."

"Then, what do you hope an arrangement between you and Princess Allura will provide?" Lance asked. He was just waiting for an opportunity to present itself so he could set up the cards to fall. Maybe Keith wouldn't say anything smart tonight, but he was sure as Hell not going to allow the princess to go down without a fight.

Dirin nodded knowingly. "I suspected you might ask me that, Lance. I hope to provide Arus with usage of my military. I would certainly encourage a partnership with a woman as lovely as Allura, and I would do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy."

"So what exactly does that mean?" Lance pressed.

Allura looked to the prince, graciously awaiting his answer.

Dirin replied to Lance's question but addressed Allura. "I would be honored to have you, Princess Allura, by my side where I could take the risks that you normally would take. You would be free to monitor the battle from the safety of the command room while I piloted the Blue Lion. You would then be able to take the time you wanted for the things you enjoy and find the happiness you push aside while defending Arus."

"You're asking me to lock myself away in the heart of the castle where I'm distanced from my people." Allura stood from the table, hurt and saddened by the same words she had consistently heard from Nanny and Coran. "You never once considered that saving my planet with my own hands is what makes me happy."

"Princess, I meant no disrespect," Dirin said, trying to apologize as he stood.

Allura's eyes passed over her friends. "Please excuse me."

As she turned to leave the room, Lance felt a small victory bubble inside himself. "That is the Princess Allura we all know."

The prince leaned hard on the table looking among the Voltron Force. "You set me up. You knew how she would react."

Nanny floated into the room with a tray of cakes and frozen cream. Coran carried a tray of mugs and a variety of teas.

"Where's the princess?" Nanny asked as she placed the tray onto the table.

"She wasn't feeling well," Lance answered. "Keith was just about to go see if she was okay."

The commander brought his eyes up to his friend. They hadn't made any particular plan, but Lance as usual, initiated the chain reaction that would force Keith to play mediator on all fronts. He didn't know whether he wanted to kill the man or congratulate him. Perhaps, Lance's stirrings for once would work in everyone's favor.

Nanny frowned with suspicion. "Keith, why don't you let Prince Dirin tend to the princess?"

"I would be grateful actually if the prince would accompany me," Keith suggested, standing from the table.

Dirin visibly showed surprise at the commander's suggestion, but he was not against it. Keith knew how to navigate through the castle and he did not. Additionally, Keith was, in a military sense, the superior officer over the princess. If there was any chance to pull rank and order her back to the dinner, Keith would have that advantage. "That would be acceptable."

Lance smiled as he watched the two men file out of the ballroom to find Princess Allura. He reached over to the cakes, taking three of the small pastries. Then, he leaned back in the chair and enjoyed the sugary treats. They weren't going to lose the princess, and Dirin would not be offended. Keith would see to that.

--- --- --- --- ---

Allura rounded the next corner and continued down the hall a little further. She threw open the balcony doors and stepped into the night.

The stars above twinkled in a rhythm that was silent but melodic. The cool breeze softly shifted her skirts around her. The blooming night lilies filled the air with an aroma that was sweet and gentle. The tops of the trees swayed lightly in an answering rhythm to the twinkling stars.

Despite all the lovely distractions that nature was offering, Allura's sapphire eyes rested without thought onto the Black Lion. The Lion held its guard position on the pillar before the castle. It was a sentry from an old legend, a silent guardian with unspeakable strength. The Black Lion was a warrior who offered little mercy to its enemies. It was the heart of Voltron and the center of command for all the others. It was Keith's, and it was without question. He belonged to the Black Lion.

Her heart knew that each of the Lions they discovered and piloted was not by accident. Lance belonged to the Red Lion. Both he and his Lion were fiery and quick. The Red Lion symbolized the flaming passion of the planet to survive. Lance's Lion was the swift right-arm of Voltron. It held the Blazing Sword. The Red Lion was the only sensible position for the second-in-command.

Pidge belonged to the Green Lion. The young man had an intense love of nature. The Green Lion represented the earth of Arus. The pilot represented the quiet strength of the planet. The left arm of Voltron may not have the dominance of holding the weapons, but the strength within it could not be discounted. It was quiet and reserved, but it was very existent.

Hunk belonged to the Yellow Lion. He was sturdy and sure. The Yellow Lion was the foundation on which Voltron stood. Hunk's Lion characterized the foundation of Arus. Hard rock and stone were buried under the life above it. It was a shield to the heart of the planet, and it was the certainty that the people walked upon.

"I belong to the Blue Lion," she whispered. The Blue Lion signified the flow and ebb of water. It was about give and take. It was knowing when to lead and when to follow. The Lion was the might of the ocean when attacking and the serenity of a still lake when not in motion. The Blue Lion was Allura's. No one could take it from her. She believed the Blue Lion would not allow it to be taken from her.

--- --- --- --- ---

"If I was never supposed to take command of the Blue Lion, then what was the purpose of my coming to Arus?" Dirin asked as he and Keith moved about the hallways.

Keith looked at the doors as they passed to see if any were cracked from being opened recently. "Nanny does not believe Princess Allura should be piloting the Blue Lion. She has been trying for months to come up with ways to get the princess to give up command of it."

"I take it I was just another scheme then?"

Keith stopped. "Nanny means well to give Princess Allura a better life. Unfortunately, she pushes too hard. She does not care who falls into her plans as long as the end result is best for the princess."

"Some fool I am. I let a mere servant convince me I would become part of the legendary defense of Arus and find a wife with endearing characteristics."

"Please don't refuse an alliance between Arus and Fedmar because of this."

"What could Arus offer us?" Dirin asked. "This planet is nearly dead. The people survive because of your courage."

"Voltron," Keith answered. "We're not limited to just Arus. We have taken him to other worlds. Even you know that aligning with a legend like Voltron would bring encouragement to your own people."

Dirin suddenly laughed. "You talk about the robot as though it's a living being."

"Voltron is more than just a living being. The legends say that Voltron picks his pilots. When we're connected as Voltron, sometimes I can feel a sixth person, like another soul is with us. The others have noticed it, too."

Dirin took a breath, and they began walking down the hallway again. "I appreciate your honesty about my involvement this evening, Commander. It's not often in my experience that I find someone within the royal circles quite so truthful."

Keith shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I could apologize for what you were put through."

The prince sighed, knowing that the princess destined to him was somewhere else in the galaxy. "I would like to work on an alliance between our planets."

"I'm sure Princess Allura would be grateful to arrange such an agreement."

Keith had a couple suspicions as to where the princess wandered. He knew of one such place that he hoped she did not go to tonight. He did not want to have to look for her there with Dirin in tow. They wanted that cavern to be their place of solitude where they would be safe to share their emotions.

Dirin put a hand out to stop Keith when they spotted the opened balcony doors. "With all due respect, please let me talk to her first."

"Choose your words carefully," Keith offered. "She sees you as an enemy."

Dirin nodded as he watched the sheer curtains by the balcony doors sway lightly. "Thanks for the advice."

Dirin saw Allura standing on the wide balcony. She faced away from the doors, her attention drawn on the Lion in the distance.

"Princess Allura," he said gently.

"I'm not giving up my Blue Lion," she answered without turning around.

Dirin dared to step closer. He rested his hands on the ornamental balcony rail and looked to her. "Wanting to fight for your planet is noble…"

"But, you have to consider your safety," Allura finished. "The people need a leader and if anything happened while you were in your Lion, Arus would be left without its rightful sovereign."

The prince looked away from her suddenly. "You've heard this argument before."

"I'm sorry you were entangled in this conspiracy," Allura offered gently. "Is it wrong for a ruler to know that the smiles on her people's faces are because she protected them? Is making just one child feel safer at night a reason to give up defending my planet?"

The princess took a deep breath. "I'm helping my people the best I can. Some people don't understand that. I'm not a leader who sits in comfort, merely making laws. I'm a leader who takes action and stands in harm's way to keep my people safe."

Dirin followed Allura's eyes to her point of interest. The Black Lion stood out even in the dark of night. Her passion was not just for her people. There was some bond among the Voltron Force. Her attachment ran deeper than just a common pilot. The Earthen men had a respect for the princess and everything she stood for. She, in turn, had a respect for their strength, their dependability, and their friendship to her.

"If you ever need me or my military, please don't hesitate to ever contact me," Dirin said gently.

That broke Allura from her reverie on the Lion. She looked to Dirin and saw a flash of regret in his green eyes. For one moment, the aristocrat faded leaving behind the vulnerable man he was.

"Nanny and Coran want a monarchy for Arus that is long gone," she explained gently. "Inventing new laws and knighting soldiers have no more place here."

"But, the battles give you a purpose," he concluded.

"How could I abandon my own people?"

"You are doing what is right." He took her hand gently and kissed it formally. "I will tell Coran my decision is that Fedmar and Arus will become allies. Our kingdoms won't unite under marriage, but we will draw up an unconditional policy that will provide mutual aid whenever needed."

"I am honored by your graciousness." She turned again to look at the Black Lion. "Please excuse me for tonight."

Dirin released her hand. He stepped from the balcony, heading back into the castle. He paused to look at Keith and saw there was a bond that ran even deeper than five pilots. "She is waiting for you. I can distract the others if they come by for only a few moments. I'm sorry I can't give you more time."

Keith studied the prince unable to verbalize the questions he wanted to ask.

"I once loved a commoner, too. Consider this a gift for your honesty with me." He started to close the door. "I owe you this."

Keith moved out onto the balcony. His eyes instantly caught sight of his Black Lion, and he knew exactly what was holding Princess Allura's attention and how Dirin came to his conclusion. He heard the door to the balcony close behind him. Minutes with her were better than the torture of no time at all.

He moved to her, allowing himself to get lost in the emotional haze he fought off earlier. She was a vision of perfection tonight. Every detail was accounted for and aligned with precision. The dress shimmered in the moonlight, and the rhinestones in her hair sparkled in accompaniment with the stars.

Allura turned to Keith, aware that he was with her and alone. In the formalwear Nanny had chosen, he appeared regal. The clothing gave his stature a confidence that she was not accustomed to seeing. His hair, pulled neatly from his face, showed just how dark his eyes really were. He stood with no arrogance but rather as a leader in charge of more than just pilots. She looked to his dark eyes and stepped closer to him.

Keith brought a hand to her face, touching her to confirm she was real. He didn't want to awaken again from another dream. He was tired of reaching out to visions and empty air. The soft warmth of her skin told him that she was truly standing before him now. He allowed the weight of her sapphire eyes to pull him closer.

"I missed you," he whispered, his lips barely touching hers.

Allura' fingers traced his chin, the ache in her heart numbing with the contentment that she could finally touch him again. "It's been too long," she replied.

She leaned forward, allowing Keith to pull her against him. Their lips caught in a kiss of hope and devotion. He silently swore he would not be forced to wait so long to be with her once more. He would find time, steal time, even stop time if he had to. She did not deserve to be neglected again.

Allura was aware of her hand around Keith's neck, clutching to him afraid that letting go would leave them months apart and not just mere weeks. She could find ways to get away. She had done so when she was younger. She could be with him late at night or early in the morning. They could coordinate their time. It wouldn't have to be for long intervals, just moments would do.

Gently, Keith eased back from their kiss. Allura tightened her hold on him, resting her head on his shoulder. She couldn't let him go just yet. She finally touched him again after two weeks.

"We don't have much time," he told her softly.

"I know." She brought her eyes to his. "You look amazing tonight."

"And, you are a vision of enchantment." He kissed her gently, his hand touching her face one last time.

Reluctantly, Allura stepped away from Keith. It was a stolen moment, and it could be nothing more tonight. Slowly, she returned to her place by the railing. She willed the passion in her eyes to fade again, where it was replaced with the determination of the princess she was.

Keith stepped to the opposite side of the railing and looked out into the distance. His eyes studied the Black Lion while he hid his emotions safely away again.

After a few moments, the door opened behind them and Nanny rushed onto the balcony.

"Princess, you'll catch a cold out here," she complained. "Come back inside and enjoy a cup of tea with us."

From the corner of his eye, Keith watched as Nanny practically dragged Allura into the castle.

"And you," she complained as she stepped back onto the balcony and shoved a finger into his shoulder, "should know better! Why would you allow the princess to stay out here and not even offer her your jacket? You Earth boys have no manners."

Then, she was gone. Her ramblings continued down the hallway until Keith was left again in silence.

"Good luck," Dirin said, from the doorway. "After thinking about it, I'd never handle a mother-in-law like Nanny."

Keith laughed for the first time all evening. He turned to the prince, suddenly solemn. "Thank you for what you did for us."

"I just hope the princess and you have a better chance than I did."

"Can I ask…"

"My aunt had her exiled on false treason charges." With that, Dirin disappeared into the castle.

Keith looked again to his Lion. He wondered what kind of punishment Nanny would try to bestow on him. He wondered if Coran would stand beside him or play the executioner. He could imagine Lance fighting to his aid while telling him in one breath that he was a moron and in another breath that he was proud of him. He could see Hunk and Pidge trying to fight their way around Nanny to stop whatever cruelty she had planned. Lastly, he saw Allura pleading for them to understand that the dream of a shiny, new monarchy had been long dead.

And, he knew he could never take any other path. Voltron brought them together, and he was certain that the spirit of the mighty robot knew what it was doing.


End file.
